


shots for louis

by firstrealcrush



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush





	shots for louis

Harry walked into the kitchen. 11:58 pm on December 23,2015. He pulled open the cupboard door, right above the toaster where all the glasses were kept. It took him a minute, but he found it. Louis’ favorite shot glass. He opened the freezer and pulled out their finest tequila, pouring it shakily into the shot glass. 11:59.   
“Louis.” He stated softly, he didn’t really know where to start. “Babe.. This one’s for you. I’m sorry you couldn’t be here to share it with me. It’s been a year now since you’ve been gone.. This is real though, isn’t it? You’re not coming back, are you?” 12:00. Harry tipped his head back and downed the shot quickly, shaking his head after. “Gonna need more than just one tonight.. But you wouldn’t mind, would you? You always were a partier, and this is in your honor anyways.” The house creaked in response. “Right.” He downed another shot…and another…and another..and pretty soon he didn’t know how many shots he’d taken, he only knew that he missed Louis. He was a rambling crying mess of louislouislouis and he wasn’t quite aware of how pathetic he looked, but that didn’t matter because no one could see him.  
-  
“Hey mate, wake up.” Harry’s head was throbbing and his vision was blurred. He sat up, and saw Niall.   
“Whaddyo wan’?” Harry slurred, his voice thick from tequila and sleep.  
“You’ve got to get up. I came to help decorate before the boys get here.” Niall pulled down a large box from the hall closet and set it roughly on the ground. Harry slugged over and opened the box, pulling out a fluffy red stocking entitled “HARRY” at the top, and he rubbed at a spot where the glitter was coming off. He shuffled over to the fireplace, pinning the stocking above it. He shook his head lightly and moved it over a few inches.  
“You always were a perfectionist.” Niall said, placing gold and silver garland along the doorway.  
“Everything has to be perfect for..” Harry pulled out a white stocking. Slightly smaller than his, and with a quilted pattern. It was older, too. “Louis.” He whispered. Niall ran over just as Harry sat down. He ran his fingers over the letters of Louis’ name over and over. He began to cry. Tears fell onto the stocking,and Harry felt terrible for soaking it. His sobs fell into silence after God-only-knows-how-long. Niall broke the silence. “You really loved him, didn’t you?” He said, rubbing his bandmate’s shoulder. Harry sniffles. “Still do.” He swiped the hair away from his face. “It’s like.. as soon as things were starting to get good, everything fell to shit. We were finally out, FINALLY happy, and then the stupid plane just..” his shouts fell quiet. He lay there in Niall’s arms until he could speak again. “I’m sorry, Niall. You must think I’m a nut case. I just miss him..so much..” Harry got up and placed the stocking above the fireplace, right next to his. “We all do mate.. not as much as you, I reckon, but we do..”


End file.
